Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki, originally a fifteen-year-old Human who see and talk to spirits ever since he was a child, one day, he meets Rukia Kuchiki who bestows upon him the powers of a Shinigami, little did he know, this meeting would change his life forever. Ichigo was put on the spot as a Subsitute for Rukia but within time, her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki would arrive in the World of the Living and severed Ichigo's powers as well as learning about Rukia's execution, to that end, he takes a huge risk to save her, regain his Shinigami powers or become a Hollow and with luck, he manages to become a Shinigami once again...but with a Hollow Mask, Ichigo would occasionally hear a sadsitic inner voice in his mind, that being a sentient being, his Hollow self, when he regained his Shinigami powers, he also gained that of a Hollow's since the Hollowfication was out of sync and with it, he broken the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow respectively, however he wasn't the first to become like this. Ichigo would go on to save Rukia and his spiritual power and ability to adapt would be a major advantage to his skills, he learns Bankai and Shunpo within two days prior to Rukia's execution and is able to fight on even grounds with Byakuya Kuchiki, a proficent Shunpo user. However Ichigo's strength would prove to be a major factor time and time again, at his peak he could fight on even grounds with the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra. Kingdom Arc Ichigo ends up in Crossover Cove and wonders where he is, but his abilites aren't hampered in the slightest, he retains all of his abilites and has met with some other famous characters such as Oerba Dia Vanille, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and much more. Ichigo has also teamed up with Inuyasha, a half-demon as his Getsuga Tensou in Bankai seems to be demonic and allows the half-demon to empower it with it's Backlash Wave, delivering a devastating attack, he even teams up with Grimmjow at one time despite they were enemies to defeat a common foe. Ichigo also is able to sense the emotions of the people he has fought with, when he fought Unbreakable Dark, He was able to sense her waves of sadness and and tried his utmost to understand her, perhaps this was because Ichigo too, was once like her, so full of sadness but he hidden it, trying to be tough when his mother died. World Arc Ichigo returns after a three-month timeskip after the beach party, during that time, he has taken part in the Winter War against Sousuke Aizen and defeats him with the Final Getsuga Tenshou, losing his powers in turn, he would then go on to meet Xcution and claim Fullbring powers and fight against Ginjo and regain his Shinigami powers with a special sword Rukia stabs him through the chest with, filling with the power of every Captain and Lieutenant's spiritual energy, filling up the wells within Ichigo, his powers are also influcened by what remained of his Fullbring and just with a practice swing, completely destroys a mansion and cuts the darkened skies as it was in fact, mistakened for a Getsuga Tenshou. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"| Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki also appeared in another Crossover RP named the Ultimate Crossover and RPed by Protecter212 once again as well meeting Harry Potter (11), Inuyasha, and Eiji Hino *During the Ultimate Crossover RP, Ichigo was cursed with a hand mark that would make him fall in love with another character, Akiza Izayoi. *In Ultimate Crossover, Ichigo has a nightmare about being Fully Hollowified, in canon, he becomes Fully Hollowified against Ulquoirra hearing Orihime's plea and in Hell after Yuzu is chained. *In Crossover Cove, Inuyasha and Ichigo talk about their respective swords, Zangestu and Tetsusiga, this is a reference that Zanpakuto transform when their name is called and are born with the name. *In Ultimate Crossover, Ichigo's Bankai was sealed by a time limit imposed upon by Haruhi Suzumiya who altered the RP's rules, he had a total of 5 minutes, this is also a reference to the time limit of Ichigo using his Hollow Mask, starting with just 1 minute and gradually lengthened to an unknown time in Hueco Mundo. *It is unknown if Ichigo also regained his Hollow Mask after regaining his powers in the Fullbring Arc as the manga hasn't shown this yet, so it seems Ichigo is pure Shinigami again. *Ichigo's Bankai when he reclaims his powers is able to shatter a sealed dimension in the Fullbring Arc just just releasing it, this further indicates Ichigo's unbelievable levels of power or maybe, Ichigo not reining in the release of Bankai having initally being human for seventeen months after the Winter War Arc. *Ichigo's Nightmare in the World Arc is facing his Hollowified Self who fought and completely destroyed Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada without Zangestu and watching his family, his friends and allies die mercilessly at the Hollow's hands, the last one to die from the Fully Hollowified Ichigo was Vert from Hyperdimension Neptunia, it is a sign he actually has feelings for her. *Ichigo along with Guy in Crossover Cove formed Team Orange in the Disgaea Tournament, being a pun on their hair colours as their faced the Greeed Duo, Poseidon and Kazari. *Ichigo was mistakened by Tommy Oliver to be Adam Park, the Black Ranger since Adam was played and acted by Johnny Young Bosch who in turn voices Ichigo. *Ichigo references in his thoughts about the Beach party he and others had in the Bleach universe where a Watermelon Hollow attack took place, this episode was actually one of filler and not considered canon but StardustXtreme made it canon to have happened. *Ichigo's monstorous spiritual power is able to deflect one of Madara Uchicha's summoned Meteorites, even at double itt's usual size with a Getsuga Tenshou to protect the floating landmass of Planeptune but the aftermath forced him to revert to Shikai and become majorly exhausted. Category:Characters